Spyro, Howling at the Twin Moons
by Ultimate Rising Phoenix
Summary: After the banishment of Malefor and Red, the fallen dragons, by the hands of Spyro, the purple hero, peace reingned as Spyro protected the land and kept the peace. However, Red and Malefor would not give up easily, and they make plan to take revenge on the young purple hero...


The day shone bright into the dragon lands. The sun was shining in the sky and casting a special glow over the place, as creatures of all kinds went back and forth as they did their daily duties, like going to work, shopping and doing all the other stuff that you must do when you live in a city.

In the heart of the Dragon Realms, stood Warfang, the Dragon City, the capital of the lands that were ruled by the dragons, and inhabited not only by them, but also by all the other beings that made up the population of this world. All of them living up to being a part of the great community that formed the lands, and all of them making their part to keep the community working.

However, this world was not perfect, and as any other world, there were people who lived in this world who were not very nice, and these people caused problems, like it was happening right then.

* * *

Into the heart of the kingdom, in the very center of Warfang, near the great castle, there was a temple. This was the Dragon Temple, the place in which resided the Guardians. A group of dragon known by their amazing elemental abilities, and who were in charge of protecting and guarding the eggs of the dragons, to make sure that nothing would ever be able to threaten them.

Due to their noble duty and to their great power, the Guardians had a great politic power, however, they rarely got involved with politics, for they were all more focused into their duty and into their training. However, being a Guardian was still a great status and a honor that many dragons dreamed that they could one day have.

However, it weren't only the Guardians who lived in that place. There were also other dragons who lived in there, mainly, famous people, like the young dragons who were chosen to be the apprentices and become the next generation of Guardians, once the current Guardians had became too old for the job. Also, some dragons were also living in there in order to learn with the Guardians, after all, who better to teach you about the elements and how to perfect it than the ones who were said to be the ones who better controlled it? Of course, many of these students were from rich families, but there were also some others with them.

Among them, there was a special dragon. A dragon that now was running into the hallways in a hurry.

This dragon was a purple colored one, a teenager. He had regal-purple for his scales, and golden underbelly and horns, golden spear-like tailblade, and his eyes were of a regal purple, as purple as his scales. He was panting as he ran past the hallways, almost bumping into a few other dragons and servants in his way, he was into very much of a hurry, as if he was really late for something important.

And indeed, he was going to something important.

The purple dragon stopped in front of a big red and golden door, and he pushed it open, alsmot violently, and he entered into the room that waited for him.

The room was big and circular, it had some statues around, no windows, and was illuminated by torches into the walls. In there, four dragons were already waiting for the purple dragon, and they all looked at him as he came inside. These dragons were all Guardians.

The red dragon was Ignitus, the Guardian of fire, known for his fiery spirit and for his great wisdom, which made him be the leader of the guardians and their head-Guardian. Ignitus was known for being the kind of dragon who combined a great power with the fire element with a very experienced mind, which made him a great dragon who you would want on your side in the case of any war or conflict. He was known for being one of the most powerful dragons around the dragon lands, and this fame surely companied him, as he was also known as a trustworthy member of the Dragon Knights, the special group of the armies of the Dragon Lands, and for being responsible for the training of their recruits.

Rigth by his side, there was a green dragon with brown underbelly and horns, very bulky, manly, and with a mace for his tailblade. He was Terrador, the Guardian of earth, and he was also very famous among the dragons for being an ex-soldier. Terrador was a famous dragon who had been a Dragon Knight for a very long time, and he was already on the front lines of several battles, and they said that he had more battle experience than many other dragons in the city, and that he also gave lessons to the young recruits of the Dragon Knights, not only of how to use earth, but also about direct fight and war strategies, for he was an old and hardened soldier, and that was the kind of thing that didn't disappeared with time. Despite being an old soldier, Terrador was also know for being a wise dragon, the kind of wisdom which was brought after several years fighting into several wars alongside many other dragons like him, and despite being clearly not as young as he used to be, he was also the kind of dragon that, if the person had a little of self-preservation sense, would surely not want to go into a fight with.

By the other side of Ignitus, was a yellow dragon with indigo underbelly and wing-membrane, and he had a lightning bolt-shaped tailblade. He was Volteer, another Guardian, this one, of electricity. Volteer was known for being the most carefree of the Guardian, and also, for his talkative mouth, which made him the fame of being a babbling mouth. The yellow Guardian was able to make long speeches and lessons to his students, which lasted around twice as much as they were supposed to, and that made him not be exactly the favorite of the young students.

On the extreme side, there was another dragon, this one with icy-blue scales and with ice-like decorative pieces and also some purple color in his body. This dragon was also famous among the temple as the Ice Guardian: Cyril, the ice dragon. He was also known for being a powerful dragon, like all the other Guardians, but also for his "noble ancestrally". Seemingly, Cyril always the direct descendent of the ancestral ice dragons, which would have seemingly started all of dragon race. He was very proud of it, an d he didn't hesitated into bragging about it to whoever, asked and even for who didn't asked. The ice dragon was known for taking the ancestrally of the ice dragons, and about their "royal" lineage, or so how the ice dragon said and always bragged. However, who knew him knew that he meant well and that he was a good dragon to have around, even though he could be somewhat arrogant and somewhat bossy sometimes, especially with the people who were not ice dragons.

The purple dragon who just entered knew who they all were, and he knew them all as his mentors and teachers. He had been taught by all of them since he as really young, and also, by some other Guardians, who were no present into the place in the right moment, but the purple dragon knew they all.

However, he had no time for formalities like greeting them properly, for he knew that he had been called in there for an important reason.

"What is the emergency?" Spyro said, kind of in a rush for he was running to there a few moments ago, and the Guardians all looked at him, and Volteer was, of course, the first to open his mouth to speak to him, and he was in a rush like always.

"Spyro! How good of you to come so quickly, soon, swiftly and efficiently, indeed, it is always amazing how you do come to here in such a fast way whenever we call, and this is also very good for you can answer to our calls whenever we do them and come in here almost immediately so you can attend to the important matters that we have that require your attention, and we have lots of them right now! Including the one that is happening in this very moment, and that is a vile act of evilness, a despicable act of destruction and-"

Volteer would have stayed like that, if Terrador had not interrupted with his strong voice, "There is an attack occurring into the middle district of Warfang." This was more than enough for Spyro to pay attention, and he approached, and Ignitus touched into the water of the Poll of Visions, and the water undulated as it was slowly started to form an image.

It showed an big and bulky Orc-like creature with a battle armor and a big mace in his hand, swinging it and causing destruction and wrecking havoc into the city, with several other creatures running in fear from the big creature, and they all seemed to be scared and wanted to get away from the big orc, who had big fangs into his mouth and who was laughing maniacally as he swung his club to all sides.

Spyro, the purple dragon, looked down at the pool as he looked at the creature who was causing all of the havoc. "Gnorc?" Spyro asked as he looked at the big green creature which was showed into the pool of visions. "Again? Doesn't he gets tired?"

That creature, Gnorc, was a very powerful and abnormally big orc, who was famous for creating all kinds of trouble around the Dragon Realms and for sometimes bothering people only because he could. Yeah, Spyro already had some experiences with Gnork, and he was well familiar with the troubles that the big and angry orc could cause if he decided that it was the day of causing trouble, or if the people who he worked for were to tell him to cause trouble…

"We believe that they sent him here." Ignitus said as he looked at Spyro, who looked back at him.

"Again? It is what, the fifth time this month?" Spyro sounded annoyed as he said that, for he already knew who it was. He knew that they had sent him already, and he also knew that they seemed like they were starting to get desperate if they were sending him like that into a course of action that Spyro already noticed that was not exactly working. Spyro was thinking that, for two dragons that were already very close to conquering the Dragon realms and enslaving everyone who lived in there, they seemed like they were starting to run out of ideas and were starting to become really predictable.

"Young dragon, don't drop your guard." Ignitus said, calling Spyro's attention back to him, as he continued, "Gnork might have already failed in his previous attempts, but if he came here on their orders, it is possible that they have a greater plan in motion, be careful."

"Relax, I'm going to be fine." Spyro said, as he was about to turn around and to leave, and he added, "After all, Gnork is not very bright, so I think that he was not very threatening, right?"

"He is controlled by a greater mind, young dragon." Cyril said, and he added, "Two greater minds, actually. These two might have failed, but they were taken as two of the most powerful and dangerous dragons who ever lived. And don't forget that one of them was already a Guardian." Cyril spoke it in the same noble tone that he spoke almost all time. "So, if they were sending him here again, them I guess that they most likely have a plan in motion. They are both clever and vengeful, and they might be plotting something, and that is why you must…"

However, Cyril trailed when he looked, and he saw that Spyro was no longer there.

Cyril said nothing, as he simply stood there in silence, looking at the place in which Spyro, the purple dragon, had been just a few moments ago, and he said, "When did he got out?" IN a very neutral tune, and it was Terrador who answered.

"When you were talking about the 'greater mind'." He sounded neutral when he said that, and Cyril continued to look in that direction for a few moments, before he said sighed, and he said:

"There was a time when that young dragon didn't acted like that."

"He is a teenager now." Terrador said, "We should expect this kind of behavior. After all, he is now maturing, and we all know how it is to be a teenager."

"Yeah, but anyway, I get worried." Ignitus said, as he looked at the pool of visions. "I just hope Spyro gets okay."

* * *

Just as they were speaking, the purple dragon, Spyro, was rushing through the hallways of the temple, until he finally reached out for a balcony that lead to the open air in the outside. Spyro had been there many times before, to admire the sight, but now, he didn't had time to think about it. He had a work to do now.

Stretching his wings wide and flapping them strongly, Spyro soon was gathering the wind that he would need to propel himself, and soon he did. He practically boomed out of the place he was in with a powerful flap of his wings, which generated a wave of wind behind himself, which startled a few dragons and other creatures who were nearby when he unleashed this power. The purple dragon was then immediately propelled into the air, and he was now moving at a very fast speed into the air as the power of the wind element itself flushed through him and was used to propel his flight.

Spyro let out a small scream from adrenaline as he was propelled backwards. These surges of pure power were amazing! Spyro looked around as he saw the world passing beneath him at a very high speed, and he was now heading to the place in which his attention was needed.

It wasn't very hard to find for Spyro, firstly: because he was very familiar with the city already, after all, he lived in there for years, and second: because there was a pillar of smoke raising from the middle of the city, and Spyro didn't need to think much to know that there was something happening in there.

Spyro smirked, and he quickened his flight in direction to that point from which the smoke was rising. As he suspected, he saw in there exactly what he was searching for. He was seeing the big form of Gnork in there, swinging his club as he spat curses all around, aiming to hit anything that was on his reach, and causing the destruction of a few structures which were nearby, and he was causing much havoc as he made all the creatures around scared.

Spyro was already used to this kind of show that the green brute caused, and so, he was not scared of him. "Hey, Gnasty!" Spyro cried out, using his own nickname that he had come up for that big brute, due to his appearance and his personality. Actually, it sounded kind of good for a name for that brute: Gnasty Gnork. Spyro wouldn't be surprised if people started to use it to refer to him, it was actually kind of catchy.

Of course, this nickname infuriated the green brute, who looked up and he saw the purple dragon.

"You!" He cried out, as he started to swing his club. "You will not get in my way again, you purple pest!"

Spyro rolled his eyes, for he had already heard this kind of speech a lot of times before. If not from Gnork, then form someone else who thought that they could create chaos and havoc among the dragon lands, for whatever was the reason that they had to do so. Spyro was getting used to it, but it was not stopping him from getting annoyed every time that they come with the very same speech.

Seriously? Why couldn't they be a little more creative or original in their insults and taints?

Spyro didn't had much more time to think about it, though, for he immediately had to dive to avoid an attack that was coming from Gnork. The green brute had picked up a big piece of rock and threw at Spyro. The purple dragon saw the rock flying past him, and he was glad that it landed without hitting anyone. He turned back at the green brute, who was tainting him, saying, "Come face me, you purple whelp!"

Well, if he insisted.

Spyro immediately dove in direction to the big brute. Even if he was bigger than Spyro, the young purple teenager was not scared of him, for he was already very confident in his own skills.

Immediately as he dove, Spyro enveloped himself into an aura of flames, and he went directly to Gnork as if he was a missile, and connected with his armored chest. The big green brute let out all air in his body as both the impact and the heat made it seems like he was hit square in the chest by the power of an explosion. The result: flames and heat burst from the point in which he had been hit, while the sheer force of the blast propelled him backwards, sending him flying and crashing into the ground.

Spyro landed into the ground, the last of the flames lingering into his body before snuffing out, and he smiled to himself as he saw Gnork in the ground. However, Spyro knew by his own experience that it was not over, for Gnork might not be very smart, but he made it up with physical strength and resilience. It was needed much more than just that to make him fall.

And true to that, soon Gnork was raising form the ground, snarling as he looked at the place in which he had been hit, to see that his armor had been slightly burned and crunched in that place. He looked at the purple dragon, and he said, "You damage my armor!" And he raised his club high, and started to swing it over his head as he ran in direction to Spyro.

Spyro already knew that this was a regular course of action of Gnork when he was mad: dash and attack with all he had to destroy the enemy. Spyro had already seen him trying to do that a lot of times in the past battles he had with Spyro, and the purple dragon was now more than used to this course of action from him, and so, Spyro knew exactly how to react as the big green brute ran in his direction.

Spyro waited for him to come closer, and then, with a surge of power, Spyro created a blast of wind directed to the ground, which propelled him upwards, just in the right moment that Gnork swing his club, hitting the place that Spyro had been in just a few moments ago and creating a small crater in the ground.

Spyro was just above Gnork, and he used this chance. He created an arch of electricity parting from his mouth and connecting to the club that Gnork had in his hands. With a pull of his head, Spyro used the electricity to get a grip into the club and force it out of Gnork's hands.

The bulky orc barely had time to react as he looked at the club above his head, which soon came crashing down, hitting him into the head with a loud clunk. The orc immediately cried out as he used his hands to cover his head, stumbling into the ground as the hit had made him somewhat dizzy. Meanwhile, Spyro landed safely into the ground behind the bulky orc, and he was glad that his elemental training had been so good.

As you all must have noticed, Spyro was not like many other dragons. While most other dragons had only one single element, or maybe even two, Spyro was a purple dragon, the rarest variety of dragon, and known for being able to hold not only a single element, but all of them at once. Spyro was one of these rare dragons, who were able to control several different elements, some said that they could control all of them. This, of course, lead Spyro to be already respected by other people, and he was into a good training with his elemental since he was really young. Of course, this meant that Spyro had much more skills than regular dragons could have, and this was something that made Spyro a very good opponent in battle, as Gnork already knew, but it seemed that he always forgot about, judging by how frequently Spyro was able to win him like that.

The big green brute held his head in pain for a few moments, and soon, he was turning around to look at the young purple dragon, and he snarled as he bared his teeth to him. "You little vermin." He said, picking up his club once again, and looking to be mad, what made him look even uglier now than he normally was.

"I'm going to crush you!" He said, raising his club and getting ready to deliver another attack to the purple dragon. It seemed that he had not yet learned his lesson, and he didn't learn that this kind of strategy was not going to work. Spyro easily dodged, by using his electricity power to make himself quicker, moving at a lightning speed.

Gnork continued to try to hit Spyro using his club, but the purple dragon was so quick using the electricity that Gnork would have really no chance of actually hitting him. While they fought, people were looking at them as they were losing their fear, even more as they saw Spyro, the purple dragon, in there, fighting Gnork and winning, and of course, they didn't took very long till they started to come out of their hiding spots and cheering for Spyro.

"Spyro is here! We are save!"

"He is winning that big green idiot!"

"Go on, Spyro! Kick his green butt back to where he came from!"

These and much more words were screamed to the purple dragon, who looked at the people who now cheered for him. Spyro smiled to himself as he saw that his fans were all there, cheering for him, and he decided that he was going to give them a good show of how to defeat a big orc like Gnork.

Spyro looked at Gnork, who looked back at him, and he said, "Get ready, you green ugly, I'm going to give you a lesson!" And soon after, Spyro opened his mouth, and he let out a zap of lightning, which hit Gnork in the face, making him yelp and stumble back as he held his nose. Immediately, Spyro opened his mouth and let out a wave of freezing energy, which hit Gnork in the ankle, immediately freezing his feet into the ground.

The green orc cried out both to the cold and the surprise as he found his feet glued to the ground and stuck in place. He didn't had time to react, though, for immediately, the purple dragon materialized a ball of green energy, connected to his mouth by a string of pure green force, and he swing it around as if it was an iron ball.

Gnork barely saw it coming in his direction before it collided heavily with his face, creating a huge impact. Gnork was immediately free from the ice as his body spun quickly in the air, spit flying from his mouth. He spun for a few moments, before colliding heavily with the ground, a cloud of dust raising from the place where he fell.

There were a few moments of silence, as the dust settled, revealing a unconscious Gnork fallen to the ground, his eyes closed and his tongue lolling out of his mouth. The silence only lasted a few moments though, before it erupted into a wave of cheers coming from the crowd that had gathered around.

Spyro smiled, as he turned around to the crowd, who was cheering his name. Spyro felt really honored for being the target of all that cheering, and he bowed to the crown around him.

"Thank you, that is very nice. I love you all too." He said as he bowed to the crowd, as an artist that just finished his performance. He was so interested in giving attention to the people who admired him, that he didn't noticed Gnork behind him, opening a single eye.

"Yeah, I know. Thank you very much. Than-"

"GOTCHA!" Gnork suddenly cried as, with a surprising quickness, he stretched his arm and closed his big and muscled hand around Spyro's neck. The purple dragon let out a surprised cry as the crowd too cried and backed away in fear.

Gnork had a grip into Spyro, and he was passing a sharp nail gently over Spyro's neck, as if he was getting ready to slice his throat with it. He had a very wicked smile in his face, for it seemed that, this time, he had actually managed to win.

However, Spyro was not done yet.

"Hey!" He cried out, as he looked back at Gnork, "Let me go!" He said, and in the same moment, he focused the power of the electricity element into his body, and made it manifest into a powerful current of electricity that flowed all over his body, almost like a miniature and very focused Fury Attack.

Immediately, Gnork was shocked as a wave of the purest electricity passed by his body, and a few seconds later, he let go of Spyro, and was practically rocketed backwards, landing at a certain distance.

Spyro passed a paw over his neck, and while it seemed not to have been harmed, he noticed that there were a few missing scales in it, taken away by the nail of that green brute. Spyro looked at him as he was getting up, and he was about to charge again. However, he didn't had time, for in that same moment, Gnork reached for something inside his armor and pulled out a dark-green colored crystal.

Immediately, the green giant smashed the crystal and he was enveloped into a bright and powerful green light, and after a few seconds, it disappeared, and Gnork was nowhere to be seen. The green brute had just used a Teleportation Crystal, something rare and created with powerful magic, which allows the user to teleport at a distance to a place that he has in mind inside the range of the crystal. He could be in anywhere in a radius of miles now.

Spyro let out a little curse under his breath as he continued to rub his neck, however, he didn't had time to think very much about it, for soon, the crowd was cheering for him again, about how he manage dot defeat Gnork in the end.

Of course, Spyro was not going to simply ignore them for Gnork, right? So, he turned back, and waved to the crowd that cheered for him. He was glad that they were happy that he had such loyal fans and that they were all happy for him. However, as he passed his paw again over his neck where the sharp nail of Gnasty Gnork was only minutes before, and he already knew that there was some people who would not be very happy for this.

* * *

"You almost got yourself killed!" Cyril screamed to him, making Spyro flinch, as he was once more into a meeting with the Guardians. They had companied the development of the fight through the pool of visions, and while they were happy that Spyro seemed to have won in the end, they were not satisfied by the way that the battle developed, which included the time in which Gnork had Spyro literally in his clutches.

"What did we taught you!? Never give the opponent your back!"

"Hey, calm down! I thought he was unconscious!" Spyro said in his defense, and the Ice Guardian could only snort as he looked away. There was a brief silence, before Ignitus spoke. "Young dragon, you should have made sure that he was unconscious. You should have gave him more attention instead of getting distracted by the people who were cheering for you."

This time Spyro could not avoid the blush in his purple face. Yeah, the fire Guardian actually had a point now. Spyro really should not have let himself get distracted y the crowd. He had really slipped bad in this moment, and there was no way of denying it.

"I just got distracted one moment." Spyro said, and Terrador said, soon after:

"Young dragon, we understand that you have a lot of people who admire you, but you must understand that you must not let this admiration gets better on you." The earth Guardian looked at him as he continued to talk to him, in his regular strong voice, "You have done great things? Yes, indeed, you have. However, you must remember that you became the hero you are now by not letting this go to your head, and not letting the appraise of people make you arrogant. You must not forget that you have started as any other dragon, and that despite being a purple dragon, or being a great hero, you are still as any other dragon, and so, you must not think yourself to be invincible. That is the mistake that already cost the lives of many other people before, and you must not make it."

Spyro knew that he was right, and he knew that there would be wrong to try to correct him, so Spyro only sighed and nodded in acknowledge.

"Yeah, you are right, sorry for that." Spyro said, and he sounded like he was truly sorry for this. It seemed to be enough for most of the Guardians, save for Cyril, who said, "Don't be so uncaring in the future, young dragon, it may cost your life."

After a while more, Spyro was finally liberated from the talk with the Guardians, and he was able to finally walk out.

Spyro let out a long sigh as he was finally let out and the door closed behind himself. He thought that he had already passed form the time in which the Guardians pulled his horns for him to having made a rookie mistake like that. Well, it seemed that it was not like that at all, for he wa still making some mistakes which were worth being called attention upon by his teachers.

Spyro knew that they wanted the best for him, and that they had good intentions, and that they worried about his well being, even if their status as Guardians didn't let them say so aloud, for they would be favoring a student over the others. Still, even knowing all of that, Spyro wished that they would relax a little, after all, Spyro was still well and alive, right?

"The Guardians made your ears burn again?" A voice said, and Spyro turned his head to look at a little golden, glowing, floating figure next to him, and slowly approaching in his direction. It had a long segmented tail for it's lower body, and he had a torso that had two arms, a big head with antenna and eyes, and four buzzing tails that flapped quickly in his back.

"Hi, Sparx." He said at the dragonfly, a friend that Spyro had gotten to know in his past adventures, and who had been with him ever since. Sparx used to live in a swamp into one of the farthest borders of the Dragon Realms, and he and Spyro met for the first time when Spyro saved his life from some apes. They had been great friends ever since, almost brothers.

"Yeah, they are pulling my horns because I let Gnork get his hand in my and his nail to my neck." Spyro said, and Sparx chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe it didn't happened if you didn't focused so much in dancing to the ground like a trained monkey." Sparx said

"Hey! It was _you_ who said that I should make my fights look better for my fans!"

"And you should already know that you should not listen to me." Sparx gave him back as an answer, and Spyro had no way of answering it, and so, he only remained silent. Sparx saw that he had won, and so, he was able to smile at this. However, he soon was breaking the tension, by saying, "So, you saved the city once more, and you have some free time now, wanna hang out?"

Spyro smiled, even if his mood would not be in his best, he always knew that Sparx would find a way to make him feel better and relaxed. The dragonfly was like that, always with his jokes and his usual pranks and his irreverent ways to brighten the mood all around him. That was why Spyro liked so much to have him around.

Of course that Spyro accepted, and soon, they both were heading in direction to a place where they could relax for the night, maybe grab a snack and, according to Sparx, "allow some fans to meet the legendary Spyro first hand and let them shower him with gifts". Spyro chuckled at this as they both walked away from the temple.

* * *

"Spyro is getting reckless." Cyril said as he looked at the other Guardians, who were standing in a circle around the Pool of Visions, All of them heard to him while he talked, but it seemed that it was more to vent his anger than to anything else.

"He almost got killed because he was exhibiting himself to the crowd! For the Ancestors! This kind of behavior is the kind that creates problems!"

The Guardians all looked back at him with a look that was like "look who is talking". They all knew that Cyril was the most prideful and boastful of all of the Guardians, and as a result, they all knew that he loved to exhibit himself. They lost count already in how many times they saw him making exaggerated shows of his ice abilities during the classes in which he was supposed to only demonstrate to the students how to use their breaths. Also, they could count several times in which, during some exhibition fights, he made overly-dramatic uses of his ice abilities as if he was really into a talent show and he had to use his abilities with art and making big things. They all knew that he was not exactly qualified to talk about this.

Cyril, however, seemed not to realize it, for when he saw the others looking at him, he simply said, "What?"

The other Guardians sighed, and they only continued to discuss the matter. "Well, Spyro's lack of attention can be corrected with more training, however, the way he behaves can only be corrected by himself."

"That is true, after all, we are talking about his own behaviorism characteristics." Volteer said, "I mean, he is in the time that he learns more about himself and discovers what kind of person he wants to be. You all know that teenagers change their personalities as if they were clothes, and they all act like fools in a few or another situation, and besides, we must remember that Spyro is a famous hero, and with all the fame and the care that he receives from the people, maybe it is kind of hard to remain humble. We all know that some people have to learn to deal with fame and all the problems that it can cause, I remember that a few years ago I heard of an Guardian from the very old times, someone that-"

"The point is." Terrador interrupted, trying to avoid Volteer going into another long and maybe tiring story and speech about this kind of thing, like had already happened many times before. "Spyro is starting to get slightly arrogant, and this might lead him to become overly depended on people's opinions and be unable to focus in the work he is supposed to do." He looked around to his fellows Guardians. "Besides, we must all remember that this kind of behavior was what lead Red and Malefor into their descent."

There was a deep silence following these words, as even Volteer seemed not to have words to say about that, or that he chose to remain silent, for the situation was not to be talked about lightly.

Red and Malefor were both part of the recent past of the history of the Dragon Realms, and they were also a black stain into the past and history of dragons. Red was a former Guardian, a Fire Guardian, one who was famous as for being one of the most powerful fire dragons who ever lived. Malefor, on the other hand, was his student, a rare purple dragon, just like Spyro, and also a prodigious apprentice.

They were famous in the past, as some of the dragons who were the most powerful from the history of the dragons, and they made history themselves. But it was the kind of history that all the other dragons rather forget.

These two said dragons, in their quest, ended up becoming arrogant due to their power, and so, they started to act as if they were in the right of taking anything they wanted and having all their own way. Now, some people said that both of them were corrupted in the same time, others say that red was corrupted and that he corrupted his student along the way. But the point was that, in their quest for more power, they got involved with old dark magic, forbidden things. Things that no mortal should mess with. And the price was that, as they got deeper into the dark arts, the more it corrupted them and tainted their minds, to the point that they had tried to take all of the Dragon Realms by force, and tried to make every living creature in it bow down to their power and obey their commands to avoid to suffer by their claws.

They created their own armies, attracting other creatures who were like them with promises of power, and so, they started to attack into the realms. They could very well have succeeded in their plan, if it wasn't for another dragon. A very young one. A purple dragon whose name was Spyro.

The young purple dragon, who was just a hatchling at the time, started to be trained with all that was possible in order for him to someday defeat these two traitors of the dragon kind. However, no one expected that, in a very short time, Spyro would be able to become powerful like no one ever did in such a short amount of time. Soon, the young dragon was going into his own quest to stop and defeat these two dragons who were now taken as the enemy of all free people.

In his quest, Spyro made friends and allies, and soon, his powers were growing, as he was able to, against everyone's expectations, gather his own army, and to lead them against the forces of the two attacking dragons.

Of course, the two dragons took no threat into the advancing of several different species, all of them led by a young dragon. To them, this could only be described as some short of joke, and they would laugh hard about that.

But their laughing only lasted for a while, because this young dragon, having received the faith and the trust of all of these creatures who he led, was able to make what many though impossible. He was able to actually clash with the forces of the two dragons, and with the help of all of these people, of all the people who had faith in him and who believed in him, he was actually able to adopt a wining pose against them.

Spyro was able to hold their army, and along with his friends, he came into a direct clash with the two dragons, who were older and much more experienced them him. However, Spyro didn't go alone. He had all of his friends by his side, and he had their help and support when the time came, and so, he was able to do another impossible feat: he was able to defeat the two dragons into a battle.

Defeated, and with their armies falling behind them, the two dragons had no choice but to retreat and to leave the Dragon Realms, knowing that they had lost, and vowing revenge against everyone who had dared to defy them and deny them what was "rightfully theirs'". So, when it all was over, everyone cheered, and they chanted the name of the dragon who had lead them into this quest that was victorious, against all the expectations.

That was the reason why Spyro was so famous and loved among the people of the Dragon Lands. Spyro was the one who defeated the two fallen dragons, and who lead an army to defeat the evil forces that threatened to swallow the lands and destroy all the freedom and happiness that people held so dear.

After doing such big feats, and in such a young age as his, it would actually be strange if Spyro did not had became a hero among all the people of the Dragon Realms. Spyro was a prodigy, and he was skilled, and he had been the defender of the peace into the Realms ever since tht day, fighting every single villain that appeared and who wanted to threaten the innocent and to destroy the peace that existed in the lands ever since.

The young purple dragon was a beloved hero.

The problem was that, with this fame, Spyro received a lot of attention from all the people into the Dragon Realms, and this attention seemed like it was starting to go to his head and make him get only slightly arrogant. The young purple dragon was now worried into looking good and also in exhibiting his skills to people who asked. This seemed as if it was starting to make him slack and to take less seriousness into the work he did defending the realms and fighting dangerous criminals. What had just happened with Gnork was only another proof that the purple dragon was slacking due to this fame.

However, what worried more them, the source of Terrador's words, was that really, in the past, that was exactly how it started with Red and Malefor. The two dragons also got full of themselves due to their abilities, and they started to act arrogant and greedy, and they started to act the way they did due to that.

This was what made all of the Guardians really worried: the thought that, maybe, but just maybe, Spyro could possibly follow the same path that these two had followed to their descent to darkness. This thought alone was enough to make the Guardians all shudder, as the idea was far too disturbing, specially because all of them admired Spyro, almost as if he was of their own family.

"Well…" Volteer said, after a few moments, seeming as if he finally had found his voice again. However, his voice now was a little hesitant due to the situation being very delicate, as if he was making a visible effort to chose the right words in this matter. "We all know that Spyro is getting… really excited, by the attention he is receiving."

The Guardians all looked at him, but he immediately added, "But he is a very good boy. He was raised by a good family. He has good friends that help him keep himself into the right tracks. And he always has the best for other people in mind, and he never forgets this."

He looked at his fellow Guardians, and he was able to open a smile at them, seeming more like the regular Volteer who he usually was. "Spyro is a good boy, and he has his heart in the right place. He will be fine, I'm sure of it. There is no need to worry."

This made the other dragons relax, as they remembered themselves that Volteer was right. While Red and Malefor had always been out of the social areas, and had never really got along with anyone besides each other, Spyro was very sociable and he ahd many good friends and a family who cared a lot for him. Also, while Spyro sometimes slacked when he was being show-off, he didn't thought twice before putting his own needs aside if someone was in danger, and he would do what he could to protect innocent people.

This thought was enough to make the Guardians relax as they knew that Spyro was a good boy, and in the way to become a good and respectful adult, of whom everyone would be proud of.

However, there was one dragon that, till to that point, had not said a single word.

Ignitus was still looking at the Pool of Visions, and he seemed to be very thoughtful as he was looking at it. It was almost as if he was looking at it in search for an answer that he didn't had.

The other Guardians soon noticed it, and Terrador was the first to talk. "Ignitus?" The fire dragon raised his head to look at him. "You have been silent, what is going on?"

Ignitus looked at him, and at the other two Guardians, who looked back at him, and he sighed and he said, "I cannot understand." He went back to look at the pool of visions as the other Guardians looked at him, and Ignitus continued:

"Gnork had Spyro in his hands." He said as he looked at the pool, which replayed the image of Gnork with his hand around Spyro's neck, scratching his sharp nail over the purple dragon's neck. "He could have easily killed Spyro, but he didn't."

The Guardians looked at each other, and Cyril said, "Well, I guess he was catch by surprise." He offered, but Ignitus didn't seemed so convinced of that.

"He had the perfect chance." He continued, as the image continued to replay. "He had Spyro in his hand, a nail to his neck. He could have sliced his throat in the right moment. However, it was almost as if he had hesitated in doing so."

The Guardians shared another look, as it seemed that they were starting to get Ignitus point. "He attacked the city any times in a short period, and all the attacks seemed as if they were more to taint Spyro and bring him to fight than to have any form of damaged to the city or to cause true problem for us."

There was a silence in there, as the others munched this point of view of the red dragon, and after a while Volteer said, "Well, it is probably that he was sent only to cause damage. After all, Gnork is a servant of Red and Malefro, and we know that they rally dislike us all."

"This is what puzzles me the most." Ignitus said, and he continued to look. "Gnork rarely does anything without an order of these two. And if he attacked so many times, and with such ferocity, I'm almost sure that it was because they told him to."

"Like I said." Volteer chimed in, but Ignitus continued:"

"However, something of the like is not fitting for them. Only causing random chaos and destruction is not the kind of thing that suits their personality, and also, they are the kind that have bigger plans than that." Ignitus continued to look at the Pool, as if it was magically going to grant him the answer he wanted.

"There is more to this story than we have first thought." Ignitus said as he continued to look at the pool. "I can feel it in my bones, in my soul. There is much more to this story. Malefor and red had a plan, a reason to do all of this. I just know that they had."

The other Guardians all shared a look among them.

"What kind of plan?" Volteer asked, and Ignitus sighed heavily.

"I wish I'd knew." He continued to look at the pool, and he looked up at the other Guardians, who looked back at him, s he announced his thought aloud, with a grim look.

"However, whatever their plan is, whatever they wanted to gain from all of that. I'm afraid that they might have gotten it."

Ignitus had no idea of how right he was…

* * *

Far from the city of Warfang, at the borders of the Dragon Realms, into a very distant place, into a sterile land in which nothing grew, the figure of Gnork walked in the middle of the sad desolation.

Gnork was carrying his club over his shoulder, while he passed a big, green hand over the screw that was on his armor, made by the purple dragon. The bulky orc snorted to himself, as he wished that he had crushed the head of the dragon whelp for doing that to his armor. That thing was expensive, as well as fixing it, and he hadn't many places to go that would accept fixing something for someone like him.

However, he resumed himself to continue to walk, and he passed by several dead trees, and he walked in direct ion to a mountain.

He approached the stony wall of the mountain, the green orc reached out inside his armor for a piece of dark-purple crystal.

He looked at the wall, and waved the crystal in front of it, and immediately, the wall started to rumble, and is started to move itself and to split open, in order to reveal a cave that was hidden among the stones. It was a hidden cave that was put into hiding by some powerful magic, something that Gnork didn't bothered to learn or to try to understand, but instead, only got satisfied in knowing that it worked when it was needed.

Gnork wasted no time into entering into the cave, and as soon as he was in, the wall behind him rumbled again as it closed itself, sealing the entrance of the cave shut. There was a near darkness, until a group of torches lighted, all of them with red flames, and all of them casting a glow over the hallway of stone that the giant orc was in.

He walked into the long hallway, which gave room for much more doors and hallways, all of them leading to a different part of the complex which was all build into the mountain.

As he walked, other small creatures passed by him, most of them goblins and apes, the servants of the ones who he worked for.

Gnork didn't thought of himself as one of these servants. No, he was far above it. He was working to them because it was advantageous for him. He knew that, two powerful guys like that, when they got what they wanted, they would most likely remember him for his deeds and would surely reward him with a position of power.

Even if they didn't, Gnork could find himself a lot of advantages for remaining lowyal to them for now, like getting to get gold and food. Also, there was the advantage of working in a job in that he would be able to smash houses and skulls virtually every day, and that was a thing that greatly pleased the fun and destruction loving orc.

He continued to walk into the hallways, going in direction to the place in which he was supposed to go after his last mission.

It took a while, but now, he was on his way in direction to the center of the mountain, and soon, he was finding himself into a big door. He knocked it three times with his engorged hand, and soon, the door was opening, as if it was some kind of magic, and revealing him the way he could go in.

Gnork entered into the big, circular room, all illuminated by red torches, which cast their glow over the place, at the same time that the light came from the openings in above, which allowed the last light of the day to come into the room and add more to the ghostly light the illuminated the place.

As he walked, in the center of the room, he found two dragons, both sitting in their haunches and both looking straight at him as he walked in.

One of the dragons was crimson colored, with an orangish-yellow underbelly, and maroon wing-membrane. He had black claws on his paws, and in his two ankles of his front legs there were golden bracers. He had a necklace round his neck with a purple crystal, and his head was crowned by two big and majestic purple horns, and he had black spines running his back all the way to his tail.

The other dragon was of a purple coloration. He had a cream-colored underbelly, and his members, notably, the end of his legs and the tip of his snout, were of a reddish coloration. He had also some spikes running his back, all of them white as bone, and he also had a set of fours horns coming out of his head, and a second set of red horns adorning his features. His tail ended into a slightly axe-shaped tailblade. His wings were adorned by bone blades and they were slightly thorn into some places.

While the two dragons were different among themselves, they shared one very striking resemblance that was the most meaningful: both of them had eyes which were of a yellow color, with their pupils being only vertical slits in the middle of the yellow of their eyes.

These eyes gave Gnork creeps each time he looked at them. They were a symbol of what these two dragons had done with themselves and what they had sold in order to have more power. These eyes were the main symbol of their corruption and of all that they had became.

As he approached, he stood in front of them, and knelt down. One of the dragons, the purple one, said in a deep and rumbling voice. "You are late."

"I'm sorry master." Gnork said, struggling to hold back a frown and a note of mock as he said that word. That was one part of this whole ordeal that he really hated: to have to submit and to be respectful with these two dragons every time that he came to interact with them. Gnork didn't liked to kneel before anyone or to refer to anyone as his "master", as if he could be owned to someone as if he was just another of these lowly and weak servants. For an orc, like him, that thing was utterly degrading. Still, it was a thing that he needed to do to please these two dragons, and Gnork was smart enough not to make them angry at him. He valued his life.

"I took a few difficulties to get here once I left the Dragon City. I had to search for some routes to come here. I was being chased by the Dragon Knights and I needed to make sure that I could arrive in here without being followed. After all, I didn't wanted your secret hideout to be found."

Gnork was good in talking and in choosing his words when he truly needed, like when he was dealing with these two dragons who he called "masters". It seemed to be enough, for the two dragons didn't said anything else that could be taken as a criticizing, and instead, the other dragon, the crimson one, walked forward, and he asked.

"You got it?"

Gnork kept his head bowed, as he reached inside his armor, and pulled out a small plate. He put it in the ground, and he raised his hand over the bowl, stretching a single nail over the plate, and he gently tapped the bowl with it.

The sound of his big and dirty nail hitting the plate echoed through the chamber. For anyone looking, it would seem that what Gnork was doing was some kind of ritual that only he and the two dragons who were present in there understood.

However, as Gnork did that, after a while, something dropped from his nail into the plate. Some could mistake it for dirty or maybe sand, but, on a closer look, they would notice that these particles had a very peculiar color and shape.

The two dragons leaned forward, as they looked at the bowl as Gnork recoiled his hand, still bowed. The crimson dragon, Red, got up and walked on all fours to the bowl, and as he was closer, he could see that what had in there were scales.

They were purple and golden, and they looked to be the scales of some kind of reptile, and Red knew that they were scales of a dragon. However, it was not any dragon. These scales belonged to no other than the purple dragon who was their sworn enemy: Spyro, the dragon.

Red smirked as wide as a shark, as he saw that the plan had worked. "Well done, Gnork." He said as he picked up the plate into one clawed paw, being careful not to let the scales drop from it and get lost into the ground. "Well done."

Gnork smirked as he kept his head bowed.

In that moment, when he passed his nail over Spyro's neck, he had used it to gather a few of his scales into his nail. Surely not even the purple dragon noticed it, and that was exactly what everyone wanted. That was the orders that he had received, and he played his part rather masterfully, and so, he was very proud of himself for being able to fake a defeat by the paws of that purple whelp like he did. He could have been an actor.

Red smiled as he gave his back to Gnork and now was walking back to Malefor, the purple dragon and his loyal apprentice, who looked back at his teacher as he came closer. Malefor too was grinning, and he grinned even wider when he saw what had in the bowl, and there was no mistake that they truly were the scales of the purple dragon, Spyro. There was no way of mistaking the shape of a dragon scales, and neither the color of the scales of that blasted kid that had dared to get in their way and prevent them from taking what was theirs.

"Our plan has worked perfectly." Red said, smirking as he placed onw paw in the shoulder of his student, and Malefor returned his smile.

"Now, we had the last piece we need for our revenge." Malefor said, and he continued, "And once we are done, that little vermin will never again get on our way, and we will be able to finally take over what belongs to us."

As soon as he said that, the two dragons started to laugh, and their laughed echoed through all of the cave, and it could actually be heard outside of the mountain in which they were hiding.

Their laughter was deep and it was filled with the evilness and power that only the voices of someone who did the things that they did could carry. It was a laughter of pure evilness and almost one of glee, as they had finally obtained what was the last piece that they needed for their master-plan to unfold.

Finally, after all these years of planning and plotting, they would finally put their plan in motion, and soon, they would get their revenge on Spyro.

The purple dragon now could only wait, for he didn't knew what was coming for him. And once it was done, Spyro wouldn't even know what had hit him, before it was too late.

The time for Red and Malefor's revenge was nigh.


End file.
